1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical apparatus and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
For example, an active drive system liquid crystal device which is provided with a transistor, that switch controls a pixel electrode, in each pixel is known as the electro-optical apparatus. For example, the liquid crystal device is used as a liquid crystal projector liquid crystal light valve as an electronic apparatus.
Since light leakage (current) of a transistor tends to increase accompanying the high luminance of the liquid crystal projector, in order to maintain display quality a light shielding structure on the periphery of a semiconductor layer which configures the transistor becomes important.
Here, in JP-A-2010-117399 (refer to FIG. 14) and JP-A-2001-356371, a technique is disclosed in which light from a semiconductor layer 102 (for example, a lightly doped drain (LDD) region) is shielded by a groove 103 being formed on the periphery of the semiconductor layer 102, and a metallic film 104 being formed on a side wall of the groove 103. FIG. 14 is an outline sectional view illustrating a structure of a liquid crystal device 101 of the related art.
The liquid crystal device 101 which is shown in FIG. 14 is provided, in order from a substrate 105 side, with a first scanning line 106, a first interlayer insulation layer 107, the semiconductor layer 102, a gate insulation film 108, a second scanning line 109 (104) which also serves as a gate electrode, a second interlayer insulation layer 110 and a light-shielding film 111. The second scanning line 109 is electrically connected to the first scanning line 106 via the groove 103 which passes through the gate insulation film 108 and the first interlayer insulation layer 107.
However, in JP-A-2010-117399 (refer to FIG. 14) and JP-A-2001-356371, there is a problem in that although the metallic film 104 is formed on a side wall of the groove 103, since there is a space within the groove 103, light scattering occurs, and a light-shielding property is not sufficient due to the material that the metallic film 104 is formed of. In addition, there is a problem in that a distance from the semiconductor layer 102 to the light-shielding film 111 is great, and it is difficult to suppress light leakage.